


Soft

by rob0tguts



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob0tguts/pseuds/rob0tguts
Summary: I just like the thought of Lamar and Franklin's gangster facades crumbling away once they get in bed together. This is just smut, guys.
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Soft

"I hate you. I fucking hate you." Franklin seethes through trembling lips. "I fucking hate you so god damn much!"

Lamar easily laughs behind him, spits in his hand and carefully eyes his prize. He decides to give Franklin's ass a mighty squeeze, enjoying the way it quivers under his touch like an eager school girl's.

"Stop acting like a bitch and relax." He mutters, tracing his index finger around that tight puckering hole. When he forces the finger in, he earns a startled gasp that combs through the entirety of Franklin's body and slips sleekly from his lips right into Lamar's waiting ears. "What was that, Frank? Moaning like a bitch already?"

Franklin grunts and turns his head away from Lamar.

Lamar frowns.

"Hey, I was just teasing." He leans down so that he is above Franklin, and so that his lips are ghosting against his ear. "Let me hear that again."

Franklin shakes his head mumbling a muffled 'No' into the pillows.

"Come on, please," Lamar urges thickly.

"No, fuck you."

Lamar merely smiles.

If anyone knew Franklin, they knew that his number one feature happened to be acting as stubborn as hell. However, underneath Lamar with his body working against his every word, Franklin somehow becomes ten times as stubborn and feeds Lamar's pride.

Lamar grunts. 

He is searching for something. He is working to reach that delicate bundle of nerves that resides deep within Franklin. He knows that once he has his fingers on it, Franklin won't be able to keep his mouth shut.

And he doesn't.

Once Lamar glides past what he has been searching for, Franklin's entire body goes slack, and the noises that erupt from his throat go straight to the hard-on in Lamar's joggers.

Franklin is trembling now, shouting unintelligible things and clenching so nicely around Lamar's fingers that even he has to groan.

"That's it." He coaxed. "That's it, baby, moan for me."

He is in Franklin's ear again, nibbling, sucking, and wishing he could have Franklin like this, forever.

"Lamar," Franklin whispers into the bedsheets.

"Hm?" Lamar pushes two fingers just a tad bit further into Franklin. "What is it, Baby?"

"I..." Franklin turns his head and Lamar's heart just about throbs in his chest. Franklin is giving him that look. That glassy-eyed stare with quivering lips and furrowed temples. "Kiss me...I want you to kiss me."

On another day, Lamar would have mocked Franklin for that. He would have laughed and called Franklin a bitch for begging for a kiss. But not now. He couldn't. Not when Franklin's voice sounded so sweet and starved. Not when Franklin was straining back into every thrust of his fingers. Not when Franklin looked so fucking fine with his face and chest pressed flat into the mattress and ass in the air begging Lamar for more.

With an outstretched hand, he gently seized Franklin's face, turning him slightly so that he could get easy access to those kiss deprived lips. And when their lips meet, they moan in unison.

Lamar took this moment to add a third finger, promptly causing Franklin to break their kiss and blow a throaty groan down Lamar's throat. Lamar nearly came on the spot.

"So fucking hot." He stammered. "You're so fucking hot.

Abruptly, Franklin's pants became more shallow and undeniably more urgent. He was getting close, and he was just about flinging himself backward against Lamar's fingers. Desperate little moans leaving his lips by the handful.

"You gonna come, baby?" Lamar quickened his movements, eating up every sound leaving Franklin's lips. "You gonna come after being fucked by just my fingers?"

Franklin was too disoriented to speak. A spew of half-finished vocables spilled out of him as he grabbed fistfuls of their comforter.

"Lamar!" He keened. "I'm coming! I'm coming-"

A sound that was far from angelic slipped from Franklin's lips, something akin to animalistic. Without a thought, he tore into the bedsheets and came in great burning bands of white on his stomach. And gradually he collapsed in a fit of exhaustion onto his side.

Lamar drew out, satisfaction written all over his face.

"Hot. That was so fucking hot."

"Mmn." Franklin only groaned a reply.

With his arms wrapped tightly around Franklin's waist, Lamar rutted relentlessly against Franklin's backside.

"Let me help." Franklin breathed.

"No, you continue laying there, Mr. Hot and Bothered."

He was close anyway. So utterly close to release. Franklin's ass created all the friction he needed to get off. But, then Franklin started shoving against him.

"Please," he whimpered.

And how the hell was Lamar suppose to deny a plea like that?

Franklin's teeth sunk into Lamar's collar as he got hammered deeper and deeper into their mattress. It felt like Lamar was fucking his stomach. Sick, but so fucking good all the same. All Lamar had to do was slide right in.

"You feel so good, Franklin. So wet and tight, baby." Lamar was above him, head lolling back as his own notes of pleasure escaped him.

He had Franklin's knees bent to his chest so that he got the perfect angle. And he knew damn well Franklin liked being roughed up anyway.

"I'm coming..." Franklin uttered in quiet disbelief. "I'm coming!"

Lamar couldn't stop the darkening grin that surfaced his lips. He may be close too, but this would be the second time he got Franklin to come tonight. He couldn't wait to tease him about it later.

Franklin's hands feverishly slide up from the base of his cock and down from the head. Over and over he repeated this motion until he was so close that his vision grew dim. Coming seemed to make his entire world to stop. He screamed, loud enough that the neighbors had to of heard.

Lamar came moments after, not expecting Franklin to suddenly clutch so strenuously around him. He groaned and spilled into Franklin until there was nothing left, staring into Franklin's eyes all the while he filled him to the brim.

Slowly he pulled out, a swell of pride greeting him as he followed the outpour of his come pooling out of Franklin's winking hole.

"So good." He gasped. "You did so fucking good."

Lamar fell next to Franklin. They both groaned.

Soon their pants bled into a comfortable silence. Lamar's eyes were practically closed when he felt Franklin's arms wrap around his shoulders.

"I love you," Franklin whispered.

Lamar opened his mouth, preparing something sly to say in retort, but he stopped himself and decided to tell the truth.

"I love you too Franklin. I love you so much it fucking hurts at times." Lamar didn't hesitate to plant a loving kiss on Franklin's forehead.

See? 

He could be soft too.


End file.
